The Drinks We Drank Last Night
"The Drink We Drank Last Night" is the twelfth episode and mid-season premiere of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 164th produced of the series. It was broadcast on January 25, 2011. After a wild night out on the town for her bachelorette party, Brooke and the girls try to piece together the night before amidst the wreckage of the day after. Synopsis Plot Brooke, Millie, Alex, Quinn, and strangely enough, Sylvia, wake up the morning after Brooke's bachelourette party and recall absolutely nothing, they must then spend the day retracing their steps and find why it is exactly Brooke's engagement ring is missing. Memorable Quotes :"Ew he even sounds mean... Like the end of Summer ::Quinn James :"Smother-in-law! :"Typo." ::Sylvia Baker and Brooke Davis :"Lets retrace your steps. What did you guys do last night?" :"I don't remember. I don't remember anything. I don't even remember Sylvia crashing." :"I did not crash. I came by to drop off a gift, and you all insisted that I stay. I had barely got through the door before someone handed me some eugh hippy energy drink." :"I love that drink!" :" I knew those drinks were bad news. What was in those!" :"I don't know, energy... I will call and find out." :"Thank you." ::Haley James Scott, Brooke Davis, Sylvia Baker and Alex Dupré :"Okay so this is one of those good news bad news things. The good news is that the drinks were perfectly healthy.. Unless you mix them with alcohol. That was the bad news." :"I am going to kill you." :"Okay no no no. You probably already made her pay for it with the black eye." ::Alex Dupré, Brooke Davis and Quinn James :"Okay this is good. A receipt from a tattoo parlor. One embarrassing tongue piercing and one tattoo. It's like an x rated version of Where's Waldo." ::Haley James Scott :"Found it!" :"My ring?" :"Millie's hoe tag." :"Hoe tag? It's called a tramp stamp." :"Oh then why don't you have one?" :"I have one." ::Quinn James, Brooke Davis, Alex Dupré, and Haley James Scott :"Why would I get boot? Why? Why?" :"Erm because that tattoo kicks ass." ::Millicent Huxtable and Haley James Scott :"Hi." :"So what was so important that I had to come all the way down here?" :"Well, I was looking at this earlier, and I realized I needed to tell you something right away. I love you. I mean, I really, really love you." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker :"This is how you spent your last night of freedom?" :"You're only getting married once, Brooke. I wanted it to be perfect." :"It is. Unbelievably perfect" ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker :"What are you doing here, Dave Navarro?" ::Brooke Davis :"Baby Sawyer's sick." :"Peyton's not coming? I'm so sorry Brooke." :"I understand.. but I miss her." :"Are you okay?" :"Yeah. What you did in here? It's amazing, Haley. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. It's funny Peyton used to say people always leave. But when they did, I was always the one who was here for her. This year has been the hardest of my life, and you know who was always here for me no matter what? My maid of honor." :"Me?" :"Say you'll do it." :"I would be honored, Brooke!" :"Thank you." ::Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott Voice-over Music Featured Music: *'All The Difference' by Red Cortez *'Cut Loose' by The High Decibels *'Fell On The Floor '''by ''Red Cortez *'Get Up & Fight' by Juice Monkey '' *'Loaded''' by Extreme Production Music '' *'Love Is by Helen Austin *'''Low by'' Flo Rida'' *'Move Like This' by Hammerwax *'Radiostar' by Get Back Sons *'Rough Cut' by The Paper Raincoat *'Say It Once' by Glass Pear '' *'So Many Things''' by The Whispering Tree *'Susanna' by'' Trickbag'' *'Ten Million and Two' by Yvonne Devaney *'The Sun's Going Down On Me' by Hans Olson *'Under Control' by Cary Brothers This episode is named after a song by Azure Ray. Opening theme song performed by Tegan and Sara. Trivia *Haley rubs the phone number on Brooke's leg with her thumb, but she licks her index finger to determine that the number is written in chocolate. *Early in the episode, Brooke is wearing boots when she's in the bathroom, but when she runs into the living room in the next scene she is barefoot. *When Nathan looks behind the couch at the dog on the skateboard, he's smiling, but when the camera changes angles his face immediately changes to a serious expression. *Although credited, Lee Norris (Mouth), Robert Buckley (Clay), and Jackson Brundage (Jamie) do not appear in this episode. 8x12 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Sylvia Baker Category:Episodes featuring August Kellerman